White-Haired Big Brother
by Lombax901
Summary: Toshiro isn't leaving the Human World until his captain agrees to go back with him. If that means living with him and his wife, that's fine. If that means taking care of their kids, that's fine too.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for a long time, and there didn't seem to be a lot of brotherly Toshiro/Ichigo relationships going on. Therefore, I decided to make one myself. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Toshiro knew he shouldn't be here.

It was punishable by exile should it be discovered that he had snuck into the Human World unauthorized. But he couldn't go back to Seireitei until he had come to his own conclusion about what had happened to his captain. Toshiro didn't believe for a second that Captain Shiba had been felled while in the Human World. His captain was too strong and, although he hated to admit and would never say it aloud, too smart to be defeated by a Hollow. That meant that there was another reason for his captain's disappearance. And he was determined to find out what.

Toshiro was currently searching Karakura Town and hopping from roof to roof, peering into the windows for a glimpse of his captain. Although it was unlikely that he would find him hiding in a home, his captain had done stranger things and he wanted to be thorough in his search. Glancing into a window, he immediately turned away from the naked couple on the bed.

 _Definitely not the captain_ , he thought, _it's a good thing Matsumoto isn't here or I'd never hear the end of it._

Toshiro could hear her voice in his head now, taunting him about how a "cute, little kid" was actually a closet pervert. She'd laugh and ruffle his hair, promising to keep it a secret and then spreading it to the entirety of Squad 10 within a day.

 _Yep, definitely a good thing._

Continuing his search, he started to approach a nondescript shop. He had heard from some of the underlings about an exiled Shinigami Captain who had taken root in this town. Despite his "criminal" status, if you needed something and you were in the area, you came to him. Well, Toshiro needed a missing captain, so there he was.

Leaping off a connected roof and landing in front of the shop, he approached the entrance and knocked, shuffling his feet. He could vaguely hear something shattering inside and a brief explosion, followed by coughing. Pounding footsteps started to get closer and Toshiro barely had enough time to move out of the way before the entrance was flung open and a man popped out, coughing. Smoke billowed outside and Toshiro raised an eyebrow. As far as first impressions go, he wasn't impressed.

Debating whether or not to make his presence known (could this man even see him?), the man flipped around towards Toshiro and spread out his arms.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shoten!" the man proclaimed.

Toshiro raised his other eyebrow. The man was covered in soot and was wearing a ridiculous hat with green and white stripes. The hat went with a matching green robe and a pair of clogs to finish the assemble.

Toshiro was definitely not impressed.

He sighed, knowing that in order to find his captain he had to interact with this man. Kisuke Urahara, while not known for his shining personality, was revered for his intellect. If something had happened to his captain in the Human World, then Urahara would know of it.

Steeling himself, Toshiro stepped forward.

"You are Kisuke Urahara, correct?" he asked.

The man smiled. "The one and only! And how may I help my new customer, Mr. Shinigami?" Urahara crowed.

Toshiro could feel his head start to pound. He had just met him and already he knew that Urahara would aggravate.

 _Do it for the captain._

"I am currently looking for the captain of Squad 10, Isshin Shiba," Toshiro began, "I was told that you were well-informed about the happenings of the Human World. Would you happen to know where I may find him?"

Urahara placed his hand on his chin, giving off the impression that he was thinking. But Toshiro wasn't fooled. He could see the glint in his eyes. Urahara might be able to fool others, but not him. He knew exactly where the captain was.

"Why are you looking for him, Third Seat Hitsugaya?" Urahara said, ignoring Toshiro's startled look. "Yes, I know who you are. Shouldn't you be preparing to take the captain's test instead of searching for a dead Shinigami?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth. He had been approached by the Head Captain to replace Captain Shiba, but he refused to take the test until he either found his captain and brought him back, or found out why he vanished. Only then would he accept being the Squad 10's captain.

"We both know that he isn't dead, Urahara. The captain wouldn't be defeated by a mere Hollow, so that means that he has to be in the Human World," Toshiro said, ignoring Urahara's second question. He had his reasons for coming here, and he had no intention with sharing them with this shady Shinigami.

Urahara considered him for a moment, his eyes seemingly picking apart Toshiro. He must have passed whatever test Urahara had given him, for the glint in his eyes seemed to lighten.

"And what exactly do you plan to do when you find him?" he asked.

Toshiro's heart started to quicken. He was right. His captain was here.

"I plan on finding out what happened to him and hopefully bring him back to Soul Society," Toshiro responded.

Urahara merely raised his hand and pointed towards the direction that Toshiro had come from. "He's currently residing in Karakura Town in a large yellow building with a green roof. You can't miss it."

Toshiro knew that building. He had looked through the window and had only seen an orange-haired woman making food. He had deemed her unimportant and had moved on. Now she suddenly seemed very important.

Toshiro turned to leave, throwing out a thank-you behind his back, when Urahara grabbed his shoulder. His face was devoid of emotion and Toshiro was filled with dread. Was his captain injured? Had that woman been keeping him captive?

Urahara let go of him. "Before you go, I have a very important question for you," he started. Raising his hand towards the shop, he pointed at the entrance. Toshiro prepared himself for the worse.

"Would you like some tea before you go?"

Toshiro looked at Urahara's blank face before visibly forcing himself to turn around and leave. He could hear Urahara's laughter behind him.

 _If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know where the captain is. That's the only reason I'm not gutting him._

Proud of his sound reasoning, Toshiro mentally patted himself on the back before landing on the roof of the white building. It wasn't that far from the Urahara Shoten, Toshiro realized, and the gaudy coloring stood out. Toshiro wasn't surprised that this was where his captain was. Only he would pick a building as ugly as this.

Scaling the side of the building, Toshiro peered inside. The woman was still standing in the kitchen, stirring what had to be some sort of soup. Toshiro could smell it from outside. Whoever the woman was, she was a good cook. Preparing to enter through the window, Toshiro paused as the woman turned to get something from a drawer. Toshiro flinched when he realized that she was heavily pregnant. A foreboding feeling filled Toshiro as his mind came up with a reason his captain would be living here.

 _He didn't!_

Toshiro climbed the side of the building, following the woman as she retrieved a ladle from the drawer and filled two bowls with soup before heading to the dining room. Finding a window that showed the room, Toshiro started when he saw his captain sitting there, waiting. As the woman put the food on the table, the captain rose up to meet her, embracing her. Toshiro looked on stunned before scowling.

 _Of course he did._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Toshiro watched as the woman was lovingly embraced by the captain before having a kiss planted on her cheek. The two separated and the captain pulled out her chair for her, getting down on one knee and making a flamboyant gesture, garnering laughter from the woman. Toshiro's scowl worsened.

 _At least he hasn't changed._

Toshiro wanted to barge inside and demand answers, but he knew that he shouldn't venture into a situation without all the facts. It was Shinigami 101. So, he started to look at the facts.

Fact: the captain and the woman appeared to be in some sort of relationship.

Fact: the two of them seemed to be living with each other.

Fact: the woman was obviously pregnant and, if the baby's astonishingly high amounts of reiastu were any indication, the captain was the father.

Fact: the captain was stupid enough to impregnate a human woman and Toshiro wanted to strangle him.

Moving away from the window, Toshiro jumped off the side of the building and landed in front of the entrance. Although he had put together the most probable reason for the captain remaining in the Human World, there were many things that remained unsolved. Who exactly was the woman? How did they meet? Why hasn't the captain contacted Soul Society if he was alive?

Toshiro needed to investigate. He knew that if he confronted the captain, he would provide some flimsy excuse for his actions and attempt to get Toshiro to return without him. Therefore, Toshiro had to focus most of his investigation on the woman. By finding out who the woman was and her connection to the captain, Toshiro would be on equal footing when he approached the captain. But for now, Toshiro needed to get away from the house before the captain sensed his presence. Oddly enough, he hadn't yet been caught, which meant that either the captain had gotten lazy during his time in the Human World, or there was something else at play here. And Toshiro intended to find out what.

* * *

Leaning over the edge of the roof, Toshiro locked his eyes on the orange-haired woman as she exited a supermarket. Her brightly-colored head of hair was hard to lose, Toshiro mused as he hopped off the roof and landed slightly behind her. The woman, Masaki Kurosaki he learned was her name, pushed a cart full of fruits and vegetables toward her car, although there were quite a few jars of peanut butter and pickles. Toshiro shuddered. After watching her for the past week, Toshiro had gotten a good indication of what types of food the woman craved while pregnant and it wasn't pleasant. He would never be able to look at pickles the same way.

Watching the woman open up the trunk of her car to place her groceries inside, Toshiro moved up beside her to help. The woman had been having difficulties the past week with carrying large objects, and so Toshiro would help out from time to time. Even though she and the baby were the main reasons that the captain had disappeared, Toshiro didn't hate the woman. If anything, it was his idiotic captain's fault. And it wasn't like the woman could see him. The groceries would only feel lighter to her. He had come to the conclusion early on that she couldn't see him when he had slightly flared his reiastu to see if she was spiritually aware. She hadn't reacted so he had assumed that she lacked the ability to see spirits, although there was another option. The child inside her was constantly releasing a barrage of reiastu to the outside world, and that could be disrupting her connection to spirits. There could only be one way to find out.

Finishing with the groceries, Toshiro took a deep breath and focused, reaching out with his reiastu to the unborn child. Should he be able to stabilize and reduce the amount of reiastu the child was giving off, if the woman was aware then she would be able to see him. And then he might get some answers as to how she knew the captain.

When Toshiro connected with the baby, he was momentarily stunned by the type of reiastu being released. It seemed….strange, to say the least. At times, he could clearly sense the power of a Shinigami, while other times he could sense a Hollow. There was also a third signature, but it was fainter and harder to pick out. Trying to get a clearer picture of it, Toshiro sent out his own reiastu, covering the baby's in order to reduce it. He didn't expect to get an arrow thrust in front of his face. Flinching backwards, he looked up at Masaki and the bow she was holding. And suddenly the third signature made sense.

 _Quincy._

Masaki stepped forward, leveling her bow with Toshiro's face. There was a look of anger on her face as she readied to fire. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, puffing out her cheeks.

Toshiro knew that he had to resolve the situation. Putting his hands out and deliberately away from Hyorinmaru, he attempted a smile. From the look on Masaki's face, he knew that it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"My apologies," he started, "I was unaware that you could sense me and I was simply curious about the child." Masaki seemed to consider this before nodding, although she kept the bow trained on Toshiro's face. "Why?" she responded.

Taking this as a way to start a discussion he had been dying to have, Toshiro began. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the third seat of Squad 10. I had been searching for my captain, Isshin Shiba, in the Human World when I found him with you. I was attempting to see if you were spiritually aware and if the child's power was preventing you from seeing me. I now know that to be untrue." He paused, suddenly coming to a realization about the woman. "Wait, if you could see me all this time, why haven't you said anything?"

At this, Masaki broke out into laughter and dissolved her bow. "I know who you are. I've seen you ever since you decided to shadow me," she explained, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "When I told Isshin your description, he realized who you were. We've actually had a bet to see how long it would take you to try to contact me. The only reason we're talking now is that I was surprised when I felt your reiastu interact with my child's."

"What!?" Toshiro almost yelled. Blistering anger at his captain filled him. Him and the woman were messing with him! "Well if you can see me," he gritted out, "then you can answer some questions for me! What is your relationship with Captain Shiba and why did he vanish from Seireitei!?"

At this Masaki's jovial tone and body language tapered off. She seemed unsure of what to say next and her hand unconsciously fingered the area underneath her neck. A sad smile adorned her lips. "I think that's a conversation that needs to be discussed with Isshin present. Would you mind going to the Urahara Shoten and getting a gigai?" she asked, ignoring Toshiro's shudder at the mention of Urahara, as well as the curious expression on his face in regards to the gigai. "I know you don't think that you need one, but without a gigai I'm not going to talk and neither is Isshin. Understood?"

Toshiro was confused. It was obvious the woman could see him and the captain would be able to see him as well. There was no need for him to have a gigai. However, if that was the only way he would get the full story of why his captain was in the Human World, then he would get a gigai from that deplorable shopkeeper.

At Toshiro's nod, Masaki brightened. Walking past Toshiro, she opened the door of her car and got behind the steering wheel. "Ok, once you get your gigai, come to Isshin and I's house where we'll explain everything," she said, "I'll see you then, Shiro." Ignoring Toshiro's angry rebuttal at the nickname, she started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Toshiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was so close to finding out the real reason for the captain disappearing into the Human World. All he had to do was get a gigai. Steeling himself for what was to come, he started heading towards the Urahara Shoten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Toshiro fidgeted, hands smoothing down the white shirt that came with his gigai. Apparently Urahara thought that it would, in his words, "match his hair." The moron. Toshiro could feel his intelligence lowering the longer he remained in the Human World. Be it his interactions with Urahara or his soon-to-be talk with his captain and Masaki, Toshiro knew that he would come out of his mission with anger issues or a high level of patience. Probably both. And when he got back to Soul Society, he could guarantee that Matsumoto would only aggravate his problems.

Deeming his clothes suitable for the long-overdue talk, Toshiro took a deep breath and prepared himself. He had been currently standing outside of Masaki and the captain's place of living for the past ten minutes. Although not one to waver, Toshiro had found announcing his presence to be difficult. He was filled with doubts. There had to be a something larger at play than the captain falling for a woman and abandoning his post. The gigai was the first clue. Toshiro could still find no reason for its presence. He was, admittedly, afraid of finding out the reason. Before, Toshiro convinced himself of his mission's ease. Find the captain, bring him back, and never have to worry about the captain's test. Now his plan was teetering on the edge, most likely to fall over once he found out the truth. And that scared him.

But he must not falter. He came to the Human World for the truth, and it was residing in the house in front of him. He could not allow his own worries to deter him.

Curling his fingers into a fist, he knocked on the door, more forcibly than he intended. But that was the only indication to his nerves. He had schooled his face and body language and was prepared. Toshiro could hear footsteps approaching. They were loud and heavy, meaning that they were most likely not Masaki's. The captain then. He was ready.

The door flew open, the captain's head poking out. Toshiro sucked in a breath. So far, he had only seen him from afar, his investigation focused on Masaki. The captain looked about the same. His hair was messy and he had grown some stubble on his chin, but there wasn't any significant outward difference. But Toshiro could tell that he had changed. He seemed…lighter, happier. As a captain, so many people's lives were placed in his hands. That was why Toshiro was adamantly refusing to accept the captain position. Having to only focus on himself, Masaki, and the child growing inside her made the captain much more focused and relaxed at the same time. Before, there was always a tiredness to him that he hid well. Now, there was nothing. It was jarring.

Before Toshiro could say anything, the captain broke out into a grin. Rushing out of the door, he spread out his arms. "Shiro!" he yelled, lunging at Toshiro before he could move out of the way and picking him up. Ignoring Toshiro's flailing, the captain started to analyze him. "Oh, Shiro! You haven't changed a bit! Still on the short side, I see?" He babbled. "And there's that infamous scowl of yours! What are you doing here?"

Toshiro kicked him, hitting him in the gut and causing the captain to kneel over and release him. Stepping back, Toshiro made a point of not answering him while he tried to fix his now ruffled clothes. Despite appearing to be annoyed, on the inside he was secretly happy. So the captain hadn't changed that much. That was good. Toshiro could deal with that.

"Didn't Masaki tell you?" Toshiro questioned, "I've been looking for you."

The captain's smile fell away and his disposition changed, becoming one of utmost seriousness. "Masaki did," he answered, "but I wanted to hear it from you, Third Seat Hitsugaya. You shouldn't have come."

Toshiro bristled. He was risking exile. He was risking his position, his life. If he got caught then he would never be able to return. He briefly thought of Momo. He would never see her again. He was doing all of this for the captain. The least he could do was show some gratitude.

"Why shouldn't I have come?" he bit out, disgruntled. "I came here with the intention of finding out the truth and the first thing you do is chastise me, like I'm some child. Masaki told me that you would tell me what happened, and so here I am. Should it be something that poses a threat, then I will evaluate and act appropriately. But do not brush me aside."

The tension was palpable. Toshiro had forgotten how easily the captain could get under his skin. But he would not back down. Not when he was risking so much. The captain maybe hiding out in the Human World, away from the repercussions, but Toshiro would not have that same kindness.

"Calm down boys. We're all friends here," a voice called from inside the house. Toshiro and the captain turned to see Masaki appearing from a bedroom upstairs. She leaned against the wall, smiling. "Hello, Toshiro."

Toshiro dipped his head in return. Obviously, Masaki was the more approachable one in this situation, and the one most likely to reveal the information he desired. Looking up at the captain, he could see the lightness from before return. His body language loosening, he moved away from the door, motioning for Toshiro to enter.

Walking inside, Toshiro gave a quick glance around his surroundings. He had only gotten glimpses of the house from when he was looking through the windows. It was quaint. From what he could see, the rooms and hallways were small but still large enough to allow for comfort. The interior of the house had just as much color as the exterior, but it was less appalling, exuding warmth. This would be a good place to raise a family, Toshiro thought idly as he focused on Masaki's stomach. Now he could see why they lived there.

"So, you came for answers?" the captain asked from behind him, closing and locking the door. He seemed subdued, most likely dreading the upcoming conversation. "Why don't we sit down?" he suggested, motioning to the dining room where Toshiro had seen the two of them sitting previously. Moving forward and taking a seat, he waited for the couple to take their own seats. Silence reigned for a moment before Toshiro spoke.

"What happened?"

Captain Shiba sighed. "Do you remember the murders that I was investigating in Naruki City?" he asked. At Toshiro's nod, he continued. "Well, it turned out to be a Hollow. However, this Hollow seemed to be saturated with the reiastu of a Shinigami, and was much more intelligent than the average Hollow. I was fighting it when I was attacked and injured."

Toshiro frowned. "Was it another Hollow?" When Captain Shiba nodded his head no, his frown deepened. "If it wasn't a Hollow," he pondered, "then the only either beings strong enough to injure you would have to be a Shinigami or a Quincy." At this, he looked at Masaki.

Straightening, she began her side of the story. "No Quincy attacked him. We were keeping out of the conflict, but when I felt Isshin's reiastu fluctuate, I decided that I would help him. Together we defeated the Hollow, but not before it bit me."

Deciding to ignore the part about the Hollow, Toshiro focused on the attack on the captain. If no Quincy attacked him, then that meant that a Shinigami had. And that caused the situation surrounding the captain's disappearance seem much more ominous.

Realizing that the captain had begun to speak again, Toshiro focused on him. "That Hollow had the ability to cause hollowfication in its victims," he said, "And it began to change Masaki. However, she would not have survived it. That was when Kisuke appeared. He told me that I could save her if I gave up my Shinigami powers and connected our lives together. I did." The captain looked over at Masaki and took a hold of her hand, smiling. "After a few months, we began to see each other. One thing led to another and here we are, with a baby on the way."

Toshiro was stunned. If the captain had given up his powers, then that explained why he could not contact or go back to Soul Society. That also explained the gigai. The captain would not have been able to see Toshiro. And that was because he was…

"You're human?"

Captain Shiba nodded.

"I can't go back there," he said.

Toshiro didn't know where to go from here. He couldn't take the captain back to Soul Society. He wasn't a Shinigami anymore. Toshiro's mission was a failure before he even decided to go to the Human World. There was nothing he could do. Struggling on what to do next, Toshiro realized that in his panic he had forgotten about the Shinigami who had attacked Captain Shiba.

It had to have been a very strong Shinigami to injure a captain, Toshiro thought, glad to focus his mind on something. That meant that the Shinigami had to be a higher-up, one who probably knew about Captain Shiba's mission and sought to get rid of him. And that led to an even darker realization, one that crushed him.

"And I can't go back there either," Toshiro said. Captain Shiba looked pained. "I told you that you shouldn't have come here, Toshiro," he replied softly.

Toshiro knew too much. He had uncovered information that had been hidden for a reason. Someone had tried to kill Captain Shiba. Most likely he was left alone due to his human status. Toshiro was different. If he returned back to Seireitei with the information he had, most likely that Shinigami would try to silence him. Be it through killing Toshiro or threatening the ones he cared for. Momo immediately sprang to mind. Toshiro would never do anything that would put Momo in danger, and that's what would happen should he return.

Toshiro now knew why some things should be left hidden. The still panicking part of him idly thought that at least he wouldn't have to worry about being exiled, but the analytic part of him was already looking at where he would go from here. Soul Society was out of the question, and he had no place in the Human World. He could start a life here, but his physical stature and appearance would cause problems with the government of this place. He would be considered a child and would have to deal with officials. He would need identification, a home, possibly a job, money, the list was endless. He briefly considered going to the Urahara Shoten, but discarded. He wasn't that desperate. Yet.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Toshiro flung his head towards Masaki at such a speed that if he were human he would most likely be in pain. But the words she had uttered had him transfixed. Masaki had been quiet for most of the conversation, Toshiro had almost forgotten that she was there, if not for the constant reiastu being emitted by the baby.

"What?" he responded, unsure. Masaki had a gentle look in her eyes as she gazed at him. "You are a victim as much as we are," she responded, "and you have no place to go. Isshin and I had already discussed this once we came to the same conclusion you just arrived at. Despite what you say, you are still a child, and I can't in good conscience allow you to roam alone. The house has plenty of space, and I could use a pair of hands to help me until the baby comes. What do you say?"

Toshiro looked at the captain only to see him nod in approval. So, they were in agreement then. Toshiro thought about the possible ramifications should he accept their proposition. Nothing would come out of it if he said no. They could go their separate ways and he would find his own path in this world. He was tempted to say no. They had a baby to prepare for and they didn't need someone else to interfere. He wasn't needed.

But they had offered and, the more pragmatic side of him suggested, this would serve as an opportunity. Toshiro could use this to find out more about the traitor Shinigami, as well as stay close to protect the captain and Masaki should they return to finish the job. Also, Toshiro could learn more about the baby and why it's reiastu levels were so high. If a Shinigami had been working with a Hollow that seemed like a Shinigami, then the hybrid infant was in danger.

They needed protection.

Perhaps he was needed after all.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I just want to inform you that this will be the last update for a while because I will be away from a computer for a few weeks and won't be able to update. However, I'll still be writing new chapters, so hopefully I'll have a few ready to upload when I get back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, in regards to some questions concerning who will take over Toshiro's position, I will only say that it will not be an OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Toshiro fell back on the bed, frowning.

After agreeing to Masaki and Captain Shiba's (Call me Isshin, Shiro! I'm no longer the captain!) preposition and going over some details, he had decided to retire for the night. The two of them were gracious enough to provide him a bedroom upstairs. Toshiro could still hear them walking about, the captain's ( _Isshin's_ ) footsteps noticeably deeper than Masaki's. Toshiro turned away from the door, laying his head on a slightly wrinkled pillow that most likely hadn't seen the light of day for a few months. The only people who seemed to constantly live here was the couple.

And now himself, his mind provided.

Toshiro was still trying to wrap his head around the recent developments. Once he managed to get some fake identification from Urahara, he would officially be the adopted son of Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki. He came from Masaki's side and was her nephew whose parents had recently passed away. The couple decided to raise him as their own. Due to his lingering grief (and own reservations) it was decided that he would keep his last name.

Toshiro didn't think he would be able to live with being Toshiro Kurosaki.

It wasn't anything against the couple, he firmly reminded himself. He just didn't want to change his name. After essentially giving up everything that he had ever known, his name was the last thing that he had left. His mind once again drifted towards Momo. What would she do when she realized that he wasn't returning? In the beginning of his life, it was only him, Momo, and his grandmother. After becoming Shinigami, it was them against the world, despite them being in different divisions. Now she would be all alone due to his inability to leave things alone. Toshiro knew that staying away was the only way she would be safe, but that didn't make it easier. He would miss her.

Grabbing the pillow beneath his head and hugging it against his body, he closed his eyes. He had to continue moving forward, he reminded himself. By sticking around Masaki and…Isshin, he could find out more about the traitor Shinigami. And once he did, he could put an end to him and return to Soul Society. To Momo. Yes, he had to move forward.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

"Pass me that spoon, would you?"

Toshiro reached over the stovetop to grab the stirring spoon. Careful not to get hit by any spitting grease, he gave the spoon to Masaki, returning to cutting lettuce afterwards. It had been three weeks since he had started living at the Kurosaki household, and life had been…dull. Isshin worked most of the day at a building connected to the house, a clinic he had founded. Toshiro remembered how confused he was when he realized Isshin's profession. Back in Soul Society, the man could barely take care of himself. That was Toshiro's job since Matsumoto could be trusted with nothing. The thought that Isshin was in charge of saving lives seemed very ironic.

He wondered how many degrees Urahara had to fake to get him licensed.

Toshiro's main job was to make sure that Masaki had help with maintaining the house. Her pregnancy had made it difficult to move about and reach for things, so Toshiro was her hands. Masaki was adamant that he didn't need to do everything for her, just help with the little things, but he disagreed. It was the least he could do for letting him stay here.

"How are the beans going?" he asked, eyeing the concoction. The woman almost exclusively made bean dishes now, throwing in whatever food that she craved at that moment. It was around lunchtime and Toshiro was sure that she had snuck in some diced pickles disguised as cucumbers. It was a good thing that he had stocked up on salad materials. There was much to be said about the Human World, but what couldn't be said was that the food was bad.

"I think they're almost ready," she replied, picking up a bean with the spoon and testing how sturdy it was. Deeming them satisfactory, she put her hands in oven mitts and picked up the pot, pouring the beans in the strainer. While Masaki finished with the beans, Toshiro put his lettuce in a bowl and added tomatoes and croutons. He had grown to enjoy the crunchy pieces of bread.

The two of them went to the dining room with their respective dishes, Toshiro arriving first so that he could pull out Masaki's chair for her. At this she laughed. "Thank you, Toshiro," she said, making a point of not using his detested nickname, "how domestic."

Toshiro lightly blushed. He just didn't want her to struggle with the chair. Her stomach had rounded out even more from when he first saw her, and that sometimes made it harder for her to sit down. He was only doing the right thing.

"If it's alright to ask," Toshiro started, seeing Masaki's nod of approval, "how far along are you?"

Masaki smiled. "I'm around nine months, so the baby will be here soon," she replied, absently resting her hand on her stomach. Toshiro nodded. He had expected the baby to arrive soon, as for the past week its reiastu had been skyrocketing, fluctuating. It almost seemed as if the baby was voicing its desire to be born. Toshiro wondered what part of the child it was.

"Do you know what gender it will be?" he continued his line of questioning.

"We actually want to be surprised," Masaki responded, "That's why the baby's room isn't painted blue or pink."

"Well, do you know what you're going to name him or her?" Toshiro said, his last question.

Masaki beamed proudly. "I know exactly what I'm going to name him if he's a boy!" she declared. Toshiro waited for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he tried to get her to talk. "And?" he prompted.

If anything, Masaki's proud smile got even wider. Reaching over, she ruffled his hair, knowing that it would distract him from the line of questioning. "It's a surprise, Shiro!" she said, adding his nickname to ensure he was adequately distracted, "If I told you, then it would lose its specialness!"

Toshiro leaned back away from Masaki's hand. Already knowing what she was trying to do, he decided to let the matter drop, turning to his salad. If she didn't want to tell him, that was fine. He'd find out eventually.

The kid had to be born sometime.

* * *

Toshiro was woken up by a deep release of reiastu.

Immediately knowing it was the child's, he got out of bed and sprinted down the stairs, guessing that the big moment had come. Reaching the front door, he could see Isshin helping Masaki into the car. Although a "certified" medic, he had no knowledge of how to deliver babies, and was therefore taking Masaki to a hospital. Putting Masaki's other arm over his shoulder, Toshiro exchanged a nod with Isshin before taking all of her weight so that he could start the car.

After helping to buckle Masaki in, Toshiro got into the other side and strapped himself in. Looking over at Masaki, Toshiro could see how much pain she was in. Remembering from a pregnancy book Isshin had forced him to read, he held out his hand so that she could grip it. Getting a weak smile in return, Masaki grabbed Toshiro's hand and squeezed.

Toshiro would forever deny that he squeaked when she crushed his fingers.

Valiantly ignoring the way his hand was turning purple, he waited for them to arrive at the hospital. It wasn't that far from where they lived as a lot of the time Isshin's patients were referred to him from the hospital. It was only around three blocks away.

Hearing a groan from Masaki, Toshiro quickly looked away so that he wouldn't see his fingers change from purple to a deep blue. His sigh of relief mixed with her groaning when they arrived at the hospital. Slowly (quickly) retracting his hand from hers, he got out of the car so that he could alert the hospital while Isshin helped Masaki in. The nurses had the wheelchair ready by the time they got inside, Toshiro anxiously waiting next to the nurses. As they transferred Masaki to the wheelchair, Isshin reached out and touched Toshiro's shoulder. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Shiro. They'll take good care of her," Isshin said quietly. Toshiro nodded. He wasn't worried, he assured himself as he went to sit in the waiting room, Isshin leaving to follow Masaki. He wasn't.

He was.

* * *

Toshiro waited for four hours before he was allowed into Masaki's room. At first when no one came to retrieve him he had assumed that something had gone terribly wrong. It was only after a grandmother whose daughter was giving birth for the second time had told him that many women took a long time to give birth did he calm down.

When Isshin came out to get him, Toshiro immediately knew that everything was alright. His eyes were alight with happiness and glee, and he quickly grabbed Toshiro so that he could come see Masaki. It seemed as if just being away from her was too much for the happy father.

Arriving at the door, Toshiro steeled himself. This baby would change everything. It would be one more life to protect, one more life to fail should he be unable to complete his duty. Pushing the door open, Toshiro's eyes were immediately drawn to the bundle held in Masaki's hands. She looked tired but pleased as she moved the blanket away from the baby's face, revealing a pudgy face with a tuft of orange hair.

"I would like to introduce you to our baby boy," Masaki said, idly running her fingers over the boy's strands of hair, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo, Toshiro thought. To Protect.

Masaki was right.

It was a special name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hey guys. It has been awhile. I have no excuse for postponing this story. I was in a car crash soon after I posted the last chapter and I injured my spine and neck. I can no longer sit for longer periods of time without my back locking up. I'll admit that I lost my inspiration to write and I threw myself into my college classes so I wouldn't have to think about it. But recently I got a message from FrostyDew that made me realize that so many people have been waiting and giving me their support. It made me realize that I have a duty to continue this story, both for you guys and myself. So I promise you all that this story will be complete. It may take a while and I don't know how often I'll update but it will be done.**

 **This is for FrostyDew.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

Ichigo was tiny for a baby. He thinks.

Toshiro had never been around babies, so he was guessing.

Ichigo was just really, _really_ , small.

And cute. Immensely cute.

Toshiro was on official babysitting duty while Isshin and Masaki were on "date night." It had been a few weeks since Ichigo's birth and life had settled enough that the parents could once again live their lives. So when they discussed going out, Toshiro had graciously offered his abilities in watching Ichigo.

It wasn't like he wanted alone time with the kid. He was just being a good "adopted son."

Really.

He means it.

(He'll never admit it to Isshin though. He'd rather fight Hollows.)

And speaking of Hollows, Toshiro had another reason for wanting Ichigo alone. His reiastu had started to stabilize as he grew older and Toshiro could say with complete certainty that he had some Hollow in him. His reiastu was probably the most convoluted and interesting thing that he had experienced in his afterlife.

Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy. Three things that should be fighting each other for dominance. The opposing forces should have destroyed Ichigo from the inside, and yet they weren't. In fact, they were in complete harmony. It was strange, yet reassuring.

Toshiro didn't know what he'd do if it was the opposite.

He had become close to Ichigo since his birth. He didn't know if it was his chubby face, deep eyes, or his eye-catching hair, but he felt immensely protective of Ichigo. If his reiastu fluctuated, Toshiro was often there before Masaki to calm him or start feeding him a bottle. Isshin and Masaki would often coo at him when they caught him, saying that his big brother instincts were on high alert. Toshiro would agree with them if the thought wasn't so embarrassing.

Also, he would never agree on anything with Isshin. Masaki, maybe. Isshin, never.

"You are so lucky you take after your mother," Toshiro told Ichigo, letting the baby grab onto his fingers and hold onto them. It was either his fingers or hair and he didn't want Ichigo ripping out any more strands. For an infant, he was immensely strong. He didn't know if that was his reiastu or if babies were the strongest beings on Earth.

And Ichigo had certainly taken after Masaki. Besides the physical attributes, Ichigo was a well-mannered child. He only cried when he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Otherwise it was quite easy to get him to laugh.

Speaking of laughter.

Toshiro took back his fingers, smiling when Ichigo gave him a scowl before settling down. He put his hands over his face and waited a few moments.

"Ichigo, where are you?" Toshiro asked, stuffing down his mortification. He was an imperial Shinigami and he was playing games with an infant. But there wasn't anyone to see him, so he thought that it was acceptable.

Ichigo giggled when Toshiro removed his hands, making exaggerated motions as he looked around. When his eyes settled on Ichigo, Toshiro started.

"There you are!" Toshiro exclaimed, smile growing.

Ichigo howled with laughter as Toshiro repeated the game for a while, sometimes walking away to look for Ichigo behind the couch and underneath the table.

Eventually Toshiro returned and picked Ichigo up, making sure to support his back and butt. He carried him into the kitchen, where a prepared bottle was resting near the refrigerator. He retrieved the bottle and sat in a chair, changing Ichigo's position so that he was more comfortable. Once he was settled, he gave the bottle to Ichigo, smiling when he starting eating with gusto. Toshiro let his mind wander.

Life was comfortable.

As a Shinigami, Toshiro expected to live a life of war and battle. He would stain the ground red as he fought Hollow after Hollow. That would continue for hundreds, thousands of years if he was lucky. That was what Toshiro expected his life to be life, accepted it.

He never thought his life would turn out to be like this. In a warm house, with warm people who genuinely loved him. If he wanted to, he could remain in his gigai and retire from the Shinigami life. He would always yield his sword for his family, but besides that he would not have to fight anymore. The fact that this was an option still boggled him to this day.

But a life like that wasn't unappealing.

No longer would he have to be Toshiro of the Seireitei. He could just be Toshiro, adopted son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. Adopted brother of Ichigo and any other children that came along.

He wanted that. He wanted that so badly it hurt.

But a part of him knew that it would be impossible.

He may be able to play that part for decades, but eventually everyone would pass away. He could act as a protector of his family's descendants, but they too would wither with age and move on. And if he ever returned to the afterlife to see them, he would be captured and most likely executed for his transgressions.

No matter what Toshiro decided to choose, he would always be a Shinigami.

That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and he returned his gaze to Ichigo, who had finished his bottle and was reaching for him. Just seeing him put Toshiro in a better mood.

"Even if you grow old and withered, you will always be my little brother," Toshiro whispered to Ichigo. Even though they were the only ones in the house, Toshiro felt like this should be a secret between the two of them. As if this promise would break if prying ears heard.

Getting up from the chair, Toshiro climbed the stairs to Ichigo's nursery. He placed him down and wrapped him up with his blankets. Toshiro told himself not to worry. Ichigo was just a baby, weeks old. It would be a long time until his death, if Toshiro had a say in it. This was a problem for a much later time.

"Your name means to protect. But until you grow into that role, I will be your protector. For as long as you need me," Toshiro told Ichigo as he backed out of his nursery.

"Good night, Ichigo. Sweet dreams."


End file.
